


Hold my entrails

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannigram - Freeform, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will si guarda allo specchio.<br/>Quello che vede non gli piace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my entrails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts).



> 1\. Primo... qualcosa su Hannibal. Non me ne vogliate. Scriverò altro, forse, migliore, forse, non lo so. ;_;  
> 2\. Sempre per il promptaggio selvaggio durante ST:ID.  
> 3\. WIll tvb.

Will si guarda allo specchio.  
Quello che vede non gli piace.  
C’è Abigail con il collo squarciato, il destino che avrebbe avuto se non fosse arrivato in tempo, se Garrett Jacob Hobbs avesse affondato quel coltello nel collo della figlia – di _sua_ figlia? - con più forza lasciandola sgozzata come un maiale. C’è un cervo che alle sue spalle lo fissa con un’intensità tale da fargli sentire le budella stringersi, attorcigliarsi con tanta forza da fargli pensare che esploderanno, lasciandolo lì moribondo in un mare di sangue.  
C’è Jack che lo guarda come fosse una bestia di cui non può fare a meno, Alana che vorrebbe baciare ancora, una volta sola, prima di abbandonarsi alla pazzia.  
C’è Hannibal, e Hannibal gli sorride. C’è Hannibal che lo stringe da dietro e gli accarezza la pancia, e le sue interiora smettono di far male, perché lui le tiene in mano, le accarezza come fossero un gioiello prezioso. Will dovrebbe sentire dolore, e invece non sente niente, solo il terrore che pervade ogni sua cellulare, il calore delle labbra di Hannibal che dal collo si espandono a tutto il suo corpo.  
Stringe gli occhi e smette di respirare. E quando li riapre non c’è più nulla: niente sangue, niente cervi, niente mani.  
Solo l’ansia sottile che prima o poi esploderà e lo porterà alla tomba.


End file.
